AKB0048 : The 79th Generation
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: The time has come.. After the 78th Generation, now it's the New Generation.. The 79th Generation.. (I do not own AKB0048, Only my OCS!) (Prologue up!)
1. Prologue

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : Prologue

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Four girls.. They lived together at Amikastar, of course best friends.

A girl with Long dark pink hair, light pink eyes with hearts.

A girl with Long red hair, light red eyes with hearts.

A girl with short dark blue hair, light blue eyes with hearts.

A girl with pretty long light pink hair, pink eyes with hearts.

"Don't you agree?" Asked the girl with dark pink hair.

Her name was Amiwasa Yoshiko.

A Acchan-supporter.

"I agree, but.." the girl with red hair said. "I like Hibiki better."

The red-head girl's name was Ohido Akane.

A Hibiki-supporter.

"No!" The girl with dark blue hair said. "I think each AKB0048 member is really great."

This girl's name is Hironori Hinata.

A girl who supports anyone.

"I-I-I..." The girl with long pink hair said. "I think.. Mikan.. Well.."

This shy girl is Sakuranbi Kiyomi.

A Mikan-supporter.

They stopped walking, as they heard their phone ringing.

The four girls took out their phones, seeing a message.

They clicked on the button 'Open'.

It was the sound of... Sanjou...

"Hi-hi!"

"AKB0048 is looking for new under studies!" a girl with long brown hair yelled.

"That's.." I said.

"Saya- no Mariko-sama." Akane said.

"Please send your audition in," a girl with short pink hair said.

"Mikan!" Kiyomi yelled.

"-the dead line is at May 17th." a girl with short brown hair said.

"Ringo!" Hinata yelled.

"And don't forget," A girl with long pink hair said.

"-We'll be waiting," a girl with long dark blue hair said.

"Nanami and Rikka!"

"-Come join AKB0048, beat your rival, and," a girl with long green hair said looking at the girl with long red hair.

"-Out shine your Idol!" she said.

"Kyoko-san, and Karin-san!"

"We'll be looking forward to your audition." a girl with long blue hair said.

"Thank you very much!" a girl with blonde shoulder-length hair said.

"Hibiki.." Akane said.

"And.. Acchan." Yoshiko added.

They looked at each other.

"Let's join!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! If you read my other AKB0048 story, then you'll know who these 4 girls are.. *Smiles* Thank you for readin!


	2. Audition

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : Let's Audition!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Yoshiko POV

"Hey, hey," Hinata said. "what song should we sing?"

"Now that you think of it," Kiyomi said. "maybe Shonichi will fit me.."

"Wah!" I yelled. "I was going to pick that!"

"Yoshiko." Akane said.

"Hai.." I said.

Hinata laughed a bit.

"Then, I'll sing Shoujotachi yo," Hinata said. "how about you? Aka-chan? Ko-chan?"

"I'm thinking of heavy rolation." Akane said. "Yoshiko?"

"Hmm.." I thought about it. "I pick Pokkari, the song Nanami sung with her feelings."

"Ah.." Kiyomi said. "I remember it.."

I smiled.

"Hey.." I said. "Do you guys remember our first time seeing them?"

"Yeah," Akane said. "Seeing Acchan- or Miki-san, waving at us, and shining."

"Kirara was shining a lot.." Kiyomi said.

"It's too bad Chieri, and the former Acchan missed it." Hinata said. "But.."

"But," Akane went on for Hinata. "you can tell that they are watching us from the stars in the starry night, right?"

"The starry night.." I looked up at the sky. "It's still day."

"Anyways," Kiyomi said. "let's start recording."

"Sure," Hinata, Akane, and I said together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ready?" I asked

They nodded.

I pushed the button **'Send'**.

We sighed.

"What if we don't make it?" Kiyomi asked.

"I know we will!" Hinata yelled.

"How?" Akane asked. "Can you see the future for something?"

"Maybe.." Hinata said.

I smiled.

"We have to wait.." I said.

They stepped back a bit.

"**It'll be too long!**" I yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I was a bit lazy.. So that's why I didn't write how they sung or anything, so... Thanks for reading?


	3. The Results

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : The Results

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Yoshiko POV

"Ko-chan!" Hinata yelled.

I closed my eyes and started crying.

"Yoshiko.." Akane said.

"Yoshiko.." Kiyomi said.

"I-it's okay.." I said. "Even if I didn't past the audition... You guys will be a part of 00."

I didn't pass the audition.. But, Akane, Hinata, and Kiyomi did.

I gave them a fake smile.

"I wish you luck on the next selection." I said walking away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yoshiko-chan, what happen?"

"Mama.." I said. "I..."

"Was it the 0048 Auditions?" she said.

I looked at her.

"Follow me," Mama said.

"H-hai.." I said following her.

We went to her room, and she pulled out something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Look at it closer." Mama said.

I looked at it, then my eyes widen.

"Mama, is this.." I said. "You?"

Mama was a 0048 member? And she was a successor?

"Yeah, Fuuko was my name," Mama said. "and Yuuko the 7th was my best friend."

"Yuuko the 7th?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Mama said.

"And, who's Fuuko?" I asked.

"Fuuko.." Mama repeated. "Ask Tsubasa, then you'll find out soon."

"Tsubasa?" I repeated.

"Oh, right, I'll tell you about them." Mama started. "We AKB0048 member, we fight for love. We sing, and dance, and these kirara were there to shine for us."

"Kirara?" I said. "What's that?"

"This." Mama said pulling out a photo.

It showed a Blue RainDrop thing flowing in the air, and it was shining.

"Kirara reacts to Idol Aura." Mama said holding my hand. "And I had one of those."

"Idol Aura." I repeated with a smile. "And I might even got those one day?"

"But I thought you said you didn't pass the audition?" Mama said.

Then my smile dropped.

"Just kidding." Mama said. "But, if you go to the next selection, I know you'll pass."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I was just like you." Mama said. "But it was always that friend who told me to go with them, and.. I went."

"And you passed?" I asked.

Mama smiled.

"Of course." Mama looked up at the ceiling. "And I graduated from that name, and married your papa."

"Why did you graduate?" I asked. "Or why did you graduate just to marry papa?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mama said. "If I didn't we wouldn't have Yoshiko-chan."

Then Mama hugged me.

"Mama wants you to pack you're things, and," Mama let go of me. "become one of AKB0048, best idol."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up, and stood at the door.

"Then," I said. "I should be leaving soon.."

"Yes," Mama gave me a warm smile. "Good luck."

I smiled back.

Then I turned to have my back facing Mama.

I opened the door and ran.

_I, I love Mama. _I thought over and over again. _I love singing, dancing, and Akane, Hinata, and Kiyomi!_

"Watch me," I said. "I'll become AKB0048 idol!"

I ran faster and faster.

Akane POV

I closed my eyes.

"Ko-chan.." Hinata said.

"Yoshiko.." Kiyomi said.

Then, I re-opened them when I heard someone yelling.

"I'm coming!" The person yelled.

"Ko-chan!" Hinata yelled.

"Yoshiko!" Kiyomi yelled.

Then I stepped.

"You finally showed yourself, Yoshi-chan." I said teasing her.

I heard Yoshiko laugh a bit, but when she came closer..

"Get down." A deep voice said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! And is this a good spot to stop? And, sorry for the late up-date! I was suppose to post this up on March 30th, but! I had plans on it, so sorry for the late up-date!


	4. Meeting New Friends

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : Meeting New Friends

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Yoshiko POV

"Kya!"

"Kiyomi! Hinata!" I yelled. "Akane!"

"Stay there," the deep voice said.

I wanted to run to them, but I was scared.

Before I could shout, they were gone.

"Kiyomi.. Hinata.. Akane.." I said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

As I went on the ship, I couldn't get me mind off of Akane-tachi.

**[She had to sneak in]**

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at the girl in front of me.

She was really pretty.

Her short blue hair, matches her auqa blue eyes.

The outfit she put on was really pretty.

A white tank-top, over it was another tank-top, but it was light blue.

She wore white shorts, and black flats.

Also, she had the heart link in her eyes.

"Then, you're-" I said out loud.

"Hm?"

**A few minutes later...**

"I see," Emi said.

Her name is Nakashi Emi.

She likes to be called Umi, like the ocean.

"You're friends were taken bye those- what were they called again?" Emi asked me.

"Ah, They're called DES." I answered.

"Hmm.." Emi said. "I think you should go save them,"

"But," I said. "How?"

"Hmm," Emi said. "I don't know.."

"Umi.." I said.

"But, friends are friends," Emi said.

Her smile was very pretty..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Natsumi!" Emi yelled.

A girl with short brown hair, with a orange headband, and her orange eyes.

"Oh, Umi!" She yelled.

Emi ran up to the girl, and they hugged.

"It's been so long!" Emi yelled.

"Ah!" The girl yelled.

She walked in front of me, and touched my hand.

"This feeling.. It's like mama!"

"Natsumi." Emi said.

"Oh, I'm Tsubame Natsumi, and you?"

"Amiwasa Yoshiko,," I said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

After I met Natsumi, we went to go eat.

"This is yummy!" Natsumi yelled.

I smiled at her silliness, and ate my cake.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A soft voice said.

I turned around, only meeting a girl with green hair.

"I'm Yushi Midori."

"Amiwasa Yoshiko," I smiled.

I moved to the next seat so Midori could sit down.

"You can sit with us, Midori." Emi said.

Midori smiled and sat next to us.

"May I ask what are your names?" Midori asked.

'Midori-san seems Lady-like..' I thought. 'Kinda like Kiyomi..'

"I'm Nakashi Emi, but I like to be called Umi, like the ocean." Emi said with a smile.

"I'm Tsubame Natsumi!" Natsumi yelled. "Let's be good friends, right? Midorin!"

Midori smiled and nodded.

I smiled as well.

Natsumi was kinda like Hinata, but maybe a bit hyper.. Midori was kinda like Kiyomi, but Kiyomi is much more shy, and Umi... She wasn't really like Akane, but.. Akane is much more calmer and Akane didn't really like the water..

"It's starting.." Midori said.

"Huh?" I said. "Midori-san, what are you talking about?"

"The Attack.." Midori said. "Get prepeared, Natsumi-san, Umi-san, and Yoshiko-san."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Sorry if I up-dated this story late! I was busy writing my other stories, I hope you could forgive me!


	5. 78th Understudies Attack!

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : 78th Understudies Attacks!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Yoshiko POV

"Umi, what are you doing?" I asked as she hacked into something.

"I know a lot of these, and now we could get in." Emi said.

"That's so like you Umi." Natsumi said.

Emi turned around, smiled, and gave us a thumbs up.

"Don't worry!" Emi said. "I know a lot about computers, and that's why I know how to open this."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

? POV

"I see.." I said. "Sensei-sensei, what do you think?"

"**F-F-F-Fuuko... Fuuko... Fuuko..**"

"Yagura Fuuko the 2nd.." I said.

"**T-T-Takahashi... M-Minami...**"

"Takahashi Minami The 5th" I said.

"**M-M-Monoka N-N-Nanashimi...**"

"Monoka Nanashimi? Who's that?" I asked.

"**S-S-S-Sasshi... Sasshi... Sashihara Rino...**"

Then Sensei-Sensei stopped talking.

"Sensei-sensei..." I said. "Yagura Fuuko The 2nd, Takahashi Minami The 5th, Sashihara Rino The 7th and Monoka Nanashimi? What are you trying to say, Sensei-sensei.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoshiko POV

"Umi-san, Natsumi-san, Yoshiko-san, don't try..." Midori said.

"Midorin, what are you talking about?" Natsumi said. "We have to help them!"

"That's right!" Emi said. "As an AKB0048 Idol, I'll have to try!"

'Eh?' I thought. 'I think I just saw a picture of Sasshi when Umi said that..'

"It doesn't matter.." Midori said. "We're next anyways.."

"Midorin! What are you talking about?!" Natsumi yelled at Midori.

"I guess I should tell you about me..." Midori said sitting down. "Please sit down."

Emi, Natsumi, and I nodded and sat down.

"As you can see, I'm Yushi Midori..." Midori said. "My father is very royal to the zodiac... And My Onii-san is one of the DES, and I... I want to be an AKB0048 Idol... But with my family... I don't know what to do."

Then she went on.

"My mother, died... She was one of AKB0048 idols. After she gave birth to me, my father figured out she was an AKB0048 Idol, and was ordered to murder her.."

"Midori-san.." I said.

"But.." Midori went on. "When I heard about the 0048 auditions, I told myself, 'I have to do this', after that, I over heard my Onii-san saying that they're going to attack this ship, and we're on it."

Midori smiled.

"Don't feel bad for me.." Midori said. "I know somewhere in my father and Onii-san hearts, I know they love AKB0048."

"You're strong Midori.." Emi said. "If that was me, I wouldn't have been like that."

"Same here!" Natsumi yelled. "If that was me, I would have been crying all night."

"If it was me.." I said. "Then I'll depend on my friends..."

Midori smiled.

"Back in my home planet.." Midori said. "I didn't have friends.."

"Midori-san?"

"I was always stuck at home." Midori explained.

"I see-"

"There's some more girls!"

We turned back, seeing 3 DES.

"This is bad!" Emi yelled.

"Run!" Natsumi yelled.

I grabbed Midori's hand and ran for our lifes.

"They're getting away!"

"Hurry up and get them!"

"Natsumi, Yoshiko, Midori, hurry!" Emi yelled.

"Umi, you run too fast!" I yelled.

"She's right Umi!" Natsumi yelled.

Midori didn't saw anything.

"It's a dead end!" Emi yelled.

"EH!"

"You're finally- Midori.."

"Onii-san.." Midori said.

"Then this is.." I said.

"Midorin's Onii-chan?" Natsumi said.

"Yeah," Emi said. "I think so.."

"What are you doing here?"

"Onii-san, I'm going to become a 00 idol." Midori said.

"Midori..."

"This is Yushi Ichiro, my Onii-san.." Midori said.

"Midori.. I'm only leting you go this time.." Ichiro said. "But.. If you become an AKB0048 idol, I won't go easy on you..."

"Thank you.." Midori said.

"Then, I'm going to leave."

"Bye-bye Onii-san.." Midori said.

'Midori-san...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

? POV

"Everyone ready?" I yelled. "We have to protect those girls no matter what!"

"Roger!"

"Then..." I started. "AKB0048 78th Understudies, Start!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Akane POV

"You're!" I yelled as I felt being picked up.

"Mariko-sama!" Hinata yelled.

"Mikan, and Nanami is here too..." Kiyomi said.

"You're hair.." I said.

"Don't worry about it!" Mariko said. "As Shinoda Mariko the 9th, I'll bear anything to protect anyone!"

I blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, it's nice seeing you again, Akane-chan." Mariko said.

"Kiyomi-chan." Mikan said. "Long time no see, you grew a lot."

"Mikan.." Kiyomi said blushing.

"Hinata-chan," Nanami said.

"Nanami." Hinata said.

They smiled at each other.

"Nanami, Mikan, let's hurry and find Acchan." Mariko said.

"Roger that!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoshiko POV

'Akane..' I thought. 'Kiyomi.. Hinata..'

"You have to go through me to get them!" Emi yelled at the DES' who attacked us.

'I've never been so scared...'

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"I won't let you!" A voice said.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"Kyoko, let's go!"

"Roger, Capitain!"

I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Kyoko! Karin! Acchan! Hibiki!" I yelled.

"It is Yoshiko-chan." Acchan said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean," Acchan said. "I let you fail your audition, because I knew you were coming anyway."

"It was all Acchan's Idea." Hibiki said.

"Blame Acchan." Karin added.

Kyoko smiled and fought the DES with Karin.

"C'mon," Hibiki said.

"Yoshiko, you know these people?" Emi asked as she got on Hibiki's Flying Jet.

"Yeah," Yoshiko said getting on Acchan's flying get. "they preformed a concert at my hometown."

"No far!" Natsumi said hugging on to Hibiki.

Midori looked down.

"Midori-san, don't worry.." I said.

"Yushi Midori, right?" Acchan said.

"Don't worry." Hibiki said.

"We're AKB0048," Karin said.

"And, we won't leave anyone behind." Kyoko finished.

"Midori-chan, hurry!" Acchan said.

"Hai." Midori said geting on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mariko-sama," Acchan said.

"Acchan, I told you Mariko was enough!" Mariko yelled.

"Oh, Rikka and Ringo is coming with more people." Mikan said.

"We're sorry we're late." Rikka said.

Ringo smiled, and help a girl out.

"Will you all tell us your name?"

"I'll go first!" Natsumi said. "Tsubame Natsumi!"

"Nakashi Emi, but I'll like to be called Umi."

"Amiwasa Yoshiko." I said blushing a bit.

"Ohido Akane."

"Hironori Hinata."

"Sakuranbi Kiyomi.."

"Yushi Midori."

"Ha-Ha-Haruko Hikari!"

"Miho Ayano.."

"Yumeshi Satomi."

"And I'm," Acchan said. "Hoshizora Miki, I'm Acchan the 15th."

"Hanamura Hibiki."

"Kimimaru Saya also known as Shinoda Mariko the 9th!"

"Midori Rikka."

"Hotori Mikan, desu."

"Katami Ringo,"

"Nimita Nanami."

"Koyomi Kyoko."

"And I'm Shu Karin, and together are."

"78th Understudies!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter about the 78th Generation! And Thank you for reading!


	6. The Unwanted Successor

AKB0048 : The 79th Generation : The Unwanted Successor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Yoshiko POV

"Akane, what happened when the DES took you, Kiyomi and Hinata?" I asked my room-mate.

"Oh, that.." Akane said.

Me, Akane, Kiyomi, and Hinata are sharing a room together.

Right now, Kiyomi and Hinata went to go for a bath, along with Midori-san, Umi, and Satomi-san.

I'm sharing a bunk-bed with Kiyomi.

I'm sleeping on the bottom, and she's sleeping on the top.

On the other side, Akane and Hinata.

Hinata is on the top, and Akane is on the bottom.

"I'll tell you." Akane said sitting down.

I nodded and sat on the ground.

"Well you see..." Akane started. "When we were taken, the DES wanted to kill us, but I told Hinata and Kiyomi to run while I fought this DES, after that, I ran after them when I threw down some boxes."

I nodded.

"We were running for about 5 minutes, and that's when the attack started." Akane said. "Hinata, Kiyomi, and myself ran on to one of the ships, and ended up there. When we were getting attack again, that's when Mariko-sama-tachi showed up."

"And what about her hair?" I asked.

"Her hair.." Akane repeated. "It was cut when a bullet tried to hit us."

**[Note : When this is said, Akane means that, when the DES shotted a bullet at them, Saya, known as Mariko-sama, used her hair to protect Akane, Hinata, and Kiyomi, even if it meant to cut her hair, or kill herself.]**

"And.." Akane said. "Will you follow me?"

"Eh?" I said looking at her. "Akane, what are you talking about?"

"I need to now something.." Akane said.

I nodded, and followed where Akane was going.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"T-this!" I yelled looking around. "Kirara ground?"

"Yeah.." Akane said looking at a picture.

"Akane?" I asked.

"I knew it.." She said.

"Akane? What's wrong?" I asked.

"That." Akane pointed to a picture.

"Miichan the 5th, right?" I asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"Watch it change.." Akane said.

I nodded and looked at it again.

"Is that.." I looked at it closey. "Nanami?"

"Yeah." Akane said. "Nimita Nanami is Miichan the 6th."

"But, why didn't she tells her fans?" I asked Akane.

"Ask her herself." A voice said behind them.

"Rikka-san." Akane said turning around first.

"I'll give you a little info of this." Rikka said walking closer. "Nanami, told most of us this.."

"Rikka-san?" Akane said.

"Rikka." I said.

"She said.." Rikka started. "She was really happy to become Miichan the 6th, but.."

"But, what?" I asked.

Rikka bowed to us and left.

"Rikka-san..." Akane said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nanami-san!" Akane yelled when she saw Nanami.

"Akane, wait!" I yelle running after her.

"Oh," Nanami turned around. "Akane-chan, and Yoshiko-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Could you tell us something?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Nanami said with a smile.

"You succeed the name of Minegishi Minami, but why aren't you called by Mii-chan?" Akane asked. "Or why didn't you tell any of your fans?"

"Why?" Nanami repeated. "Because.."

She looked away, but then back.

"Because.." Nanami said. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Eh?" Akane said. "Nanami-san?"

"I, I wanted to graduate by the name of Nanami, not Mii-chan.." Nanami said. "I was really happy that I succeed Mii-chan! But... Somewhere in my heart told me this.."

'Nanami..'

"_I want to graduate by the name of Namita Nanami..._" Nanami closed her eyes, and walked away.

"This is the first.." Akane said. "The first person who rejected the succession of a member.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

_I'm always wondering.._

_ How did Akane know about this?_

_ Was she meant to be in AKB0048?_

_ Or was she smart enough to have the time to reach it.._

_ Namita Nanami is Minegishi Minami the 6th._

_ And..._

_ Amiwasa Yumemi was Yagura Fuuko the 2nd..._

_ And..._

_ I'm sure Akane will succeed that name..._

_**Love ~Amiwasa Yoshiko~**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Sorry! This was a short chapter!


End file.
